1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable connector, and more particularly to a movable connector operable in high-temperature environments and capable of flexibly absorbing displacements caused when a partner connector is fitted to the movable connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of connectors having male and female housings which are automatically connected to each other by machinery, such as when wire harnesses are connected to instrumentation during the assembly of automobiles, it has been suggested in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 59-20578 that one of the housings be made flexibly movable in a panel to absorb any displacements caused when the two housings are fitted together.
As shown in FIG. 5 of Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 59-20578, a connector proposed for the above-mentioned purpose comprises a male housing and a bracket which is formed separately from the male housing. The bracket has fitting portions, which include flexible engagement arms for flexibly supporting the male housing, and mounting members for securing the male connector to a panel.
In the structure described above, the fitting portions and the mounting members enable the male housing to absorb small positional changes when a female housing is joined thereto. However, since the male housing and the bracket are separately formed and assembled together when they are mounted to the panel, the number of parts that need to be manufactured and assembled is unavoidably increased, which results in increased manufacturing costs and assembly time.
Furthermore, according to the structure above, the overall size of the connector has to be made relatively large, and this results in a more complicated manufacturing process.
In response to these problems, an invention was recently disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/307,482 for overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art connectors.
As shown in FIG. 1, one embodiment of that invention comprises a movable connector C having a male connector housing 20 to which is fitted a partner female connector housing (not shown). Near the rear portion of the male housing 20 there is formed an annular spring member 14 on each side surface thereof, and between any two spring members 14 there is formed a guide flange 15. The movable connector is constructed such that the annular springs 14 will press against the bottom 8 of a groove 7 formed in an inner edge defining an opening 6 of a panel P for supporting the movable connector A.
In the above structure, the male housing 20 and the annular spring members 14 are formed together as a single unit from a synthetic resin such as a polyamide resin, a polypropylene resin or the like.
The panel P which supports the male housing 20 is comprised of two panels P1 and P2 which are joined together by screws or the like. For accommodating the male housing 20, notches 6a and 6b are formed in the panels P1 and P2, respectively, which fit around the outer periphery of the connecter when the connecter is mounted in the panel P. The notches 6a and 6b comprise the opening 6, with the groove 7 being formed in the inner edges of the panels P1 and P2 that define the notches 6a and 6b.
Thus, when the male housing 20 is mounted in the panel P, the spring members 14 are in flexible abutment with respective surfaces that define the groove bottom 8 of the groove 7. This results in an elastic support for the connector C and permits flexible movement therefor.
Moreover, with the above structure the connector C will be able to flexibly absorb any displacements caused during the fitting of the female housing to the male housing 20 even when the fitting is carried out with minor misalignment of the two housings.
Unfortunately, however, even though the invention described above provides many advantages over the prior art, it has limitations and cannot be used to solve other disadvantages of the prior art connectors.
Namely, due to the structure, and in particular to the resins employed, in high temperature environments, such as engine compartments and the like the spring members 14 will lose some of their springiness and even undergo plastic deformations. This can adversely affect maintenance and refitting of the housings.
Furthermore, in the inadvertent event that the connector is dropped or hit against something, damage will quite likely be inflicted upon the spring members 14.